Patches (Online)/Xbone 1.0.0.5
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited v1.0.0.5 is the first incremental patch for Xbox One. In addition to improving overall in-game performance, we have improved the queue system screen and some of the more common in-game crashes. We have also reduced the frequency in which you'll run into invisible NPCs, though note that this is an ongoing work in progress. Finally, we've addressed several issues relating to art, gameplay, quests, UI, and more. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Alliance War Art & Animation Combat & Gameplay Crafting & Economy Crown Store Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Miscellaneous Quests & Zones UI VOIP Alliance War General *Fixed an issue where your game could crash when teleporting to a forward camp or keep in Cyrodiil. *Fixed an issue where you were unable to view campaign information or POIs on the Cyrodiil map after joining a new campaign. Art & Animation General *Fixed an issue that was causing grass to flicker. *Fixed an issue that would cause Lyris to not walk properly on stairs during the tutorial quest. *Fixed an issue where particle effects would block your view in some cases while in first-person view. Combat & Gameplay General *Decreased the frequency at which you'll run into invisible NPCs and ensures they will appear if you do run into the problem. *This is an ongoing work in progress, and you may still run into an invisible NPC occasionally. If this occurs, please wait and the NPC should appear within 30 seconds. *Grouped Veteran Rank player characters of any level will now receive both experience and loot credit, regardless of their contribution. *Non-combat pets will now spawn into the game standing on the ground correctly, instead of sometimes being askew. *Fixed an issue that was causing monsters to appear desynched while in combat. *You will no longer be prevented from moving after dodge rolling while interacting with an object. Weapon Bow: *Snipe: Fixed an issue where the graphical effects for this ability could get stuck on your bow. Mounts *Fixed an issue where your game could crash once you fully upgraded your riding skills. Crafting & Economy General *Food items found in the world will now look and animate properly when consumed, instead of always appearing as though you're eating a turkey leg. Crown Store General *Using the item “Crown Lesson: Mount Stamina" will now correctly update your mount's stamina skill within the character UI. Dungeons & Group Content General *Fixed an issue where, in rare cases, the difficulty of a group's dungeon would change unexpectedly. Dungeons Direfrost Keep: *There is now a visible grate covering a hole in the floor. Veteran Dungeons Veteran Elden Hollow *Bogdan the Nightflame will now wait a bit longer to cast Pulverize if he just completed casting Daedric Flame, and will also wait to cast Daedric Flame after finishing Pulverize. Exploration & Itemization Itemization *Fixed an issue where Glyphs of Weapon Damage were granting more effectiveness than intended when paired with the Infused trait. Item Sets *Skirmisher's Bite: Fixed an issue where this item set's tooltip incorrectly stated it was increasing critical strike by a percentage; it now correctly displays a flat value. Miscellaneous General *Fixed an issue where the video at the beginning of the game would not play smoothly. *Improved the game's performance when large numbers of player characters would load into the same visible area. *Improved the game's performance in areas displaying a lot of particle effects. *Fixed an issue where, upon logging in, you could become desynched if you had logged out while traveling to another player character. *Fixed an issue where your game could crash after switching to a different account. *Fixed an issue where you could get stuck at an infinite loading screen when using connected standby within the Xbox One options. Quests & Zones General The Battered Bear Trap quest reward will no longer deal damage if it is manually triggered under enemies. *You will no longer lose the ability to move after interacting with the symbol of Arkay in the Blood Matron's Crypt. Alik'r Desert *Monkey Magic: Ferhad will now always be visible during all steps of this quest. Auridon *Sever All Ties: Completing the brazier puzzle will no longer block quest progression from group members who are standing nearby. Bangkorai *You will no longer encounter loading screens up to two minutes when reviving at the Razak's Wheel wayshrine while in the dungeon. Coldharbour *Light from the Darkness: King Dynar will now reliably create a portal for you to use to get back to the Hollow City. Craglorn *Slithering Brood: Takara the Eggbearer will now respawn more reliably if she or any of her guardians get stuck. Khenarthi's Roost *Tears of the Two Moons: Fixed an issue where you could not interact with Rurelion. Main Quest *God of Schemes: Fixed an issue where it was possible to race ahead of your escort, which would bug the story moment visuals. The Rift *Shattered Hopes: You will no longer be prevented from progressing this quest if you log out during the quest step “Witness the Sacrifice." UI General *Updated the login queue so it now displays a status bar that fills until complete, and a spinning ouroboros. *Fixed an issue where vendors could occasionally be covered by the UI while another player character is trading with that vendor. *The quest tracker will now properly refresh after accessing the world map from the quest journal, then selecting a new active quest from a world map pin. *Removed a duplicate “Resend Confirmation" screen when confirming your account during login. *The leaderboard icon is no longer missing from the leaderboard notifications. You will no longer lose functionality from the left analog stick after choosing Destroy and Back simultaneously on an inventory item. *The text explaining that you do not have enough crowns to purchase an item will no longer lock your controls after a tutorial popup occurs. *You will no longer dodge roll, then have the interaction menu open afterwards. *Fixed an issue where you could get stuck in a loop when attempting to join a group or guild voice chat channel. *Fixed an issue where any adjusted game settings would not save while you were visiting a crafting station. *The "Controller Disconnected" error message will now tell you to press the A button to activate a new controller. *Fixed an issue where UI problems could occur if you had the option to choose Any Race in Any Alliance or Imperial Race on one account, and switched to another account that did not have the entitlements. Character Creation & Select *Fixed an issue where Cancel button would remain on the screen after you deleted a character and returned to the Character Select screen. *Fixed an issue where you would not be able to navigate within the Character Creation screen if you lost controller functionality and later returned it. *Fixed an issue where you could lose functionality of all navigation in *Character Creation if you were disconnected while previously in Character Creation. *You will no longer receive a UI error when moving up once from the Dragonknight class in Character Creation and pressing the A button. Crafting *Adjusted the in-game text within the Smithing research UI so that accents will not overlap the text. Grouping Tool *You will now be grouped with other Veteran Rank player characters within 5 Veteran Ranks when using the Grouping Tool. *Fixed an issue where normal Dragonstar Arena groups were not being formed through the Grouping Tool. *Fixed an issue that could prevent groups from forming unless all members were within 2 levels or ranks of each other. Guilds *Repeatedly pressing the A button when entering the Guild History tab will no longer display a UI error. *Adjusted the text positioning on the bottom right-hand side of the screen within the Guild Trader UI. Mail *When sending mail, you will no longer need to enter a C.O.D. fee twice if you filled in the “Send Gold" field. Maps *Long location names no longer overlap over the zoom icons on maps. VOIP General *Fixed an issue where Voice Chat IDs would get stuck on loading screens. *Fixed an issue where the Add Friend option did not function properly in Voice Chat menus. Category:Online: XBox One Patches Category:Online: Patches